The fall of Telamith the birth Avignor
by the commissar of anime
Summary: as an Eldar world comes under siege by the soldiers of the Imperium, the Eldar began to evacuate and bury tech they do not wish for the monkeigh to discover. some characters are original some I borrowed from Dawn of War or lexicanum yes I did my research. my first attempt at writing something for warhammer 40k hope you guys and girls like
1. Chapter 1

The fall of Telamith the birth of Avignor

Prologue

The story begins in the 39th millenium, when a maiden planet of the Eldar was under attack from the imperium of man. The Imperial guards was overwhelming the Eldar forces in the sheer weight of numbers, as the Eldar begin to loose ground they begun to bury secrets that the naive monkeigh could never be trusted with. Ulthwe came to the aide of Telamith in evacuating the citizens to the craftworld thru the webway portals a system of tunnels leading to thousands of locations through out the universe connecting craftworlds and maiden worlds of the Eldar together. Linking the eldar so they could travel to other craftworlds faster then any other in the known universe. Many of the citizens had begun evacuation before the imperial ships even breached the warp entering the sol system that Telamith was in, thanks to the Farseers the few Eldar who can see many possible events and predict catastrophe's before they happen on the skein of time the seer council's job was to save many Eldar lives from terrible fates this time was a threat from the humans invading a planet the humans believed would be easy prey. Little did they know that the Eldar would make them pay in blood for this world. For farseer Taldeer had forseen this invasion of the humans in a vision. So few Eldar are left in the galaxy compared to the human species. Farseer Taldeer believed in saving as many Eldar as possible with as little fighting for she believed in fighting only being a last resort.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors notes: thank you for the review I forgot I still had some editing and rushed it being a little excited to post a story online my apologies corrected the spelling and sentence errors I also took the advice and spaced the paragraphs hope it looks better.

CH1 The fall of Telamith

As the imperial guard begun to over run telameth by force, the Eldar begun to bury webway portals to protect the craftworlds from invasion of the monkeigh. Farseer Taldeer commanded the Ulthwe to bury their existence, she foresaw that the biel Tan and Ulthwe would be involved in the fate of this planet again in the far future. To secure secret passage to return to Telameth, they would need to keep the webways hidden and buried deeply for their return. Farseer Taldeer stood ontop of a cliff just miles from the valley of Ulthran watching ship after ship land thousands of troops realizing her Eldar were far outnumbered. Feeling it would be pointless to die fighting the monkeigh for a planet they could easily leave compared to the craftworlds where they travel inbetween the immaterium. All Taldeer had left to her was five guardian squads three warp spider squads with two Dire Avengers and two howling banshee squads prepared for the final resistance against the monkeigh.

The scout Larian returned with news to where the monkeigh were moving. "farseer the Monkeigh are moving south into the valley under our guidance they shall be lead astray away from our encampment, and the monkeigh leaders are not even aware of our presence in their command post the false directions were successful how the monkeigh are considered smarter then the green horde of Orks baffles me I see both species as simple minded drooling war mongering beast!" Farseer Taldeer didn't turn around contemplating her next path "do not under estimate the monkeigh their not as blind or stupid as the Orks true they can be manipulated but they still stand a chance of discoving us and the more that land the more eyes we must avoid." Exarch Kaelen of the Howling banshee's swiftly approached and kneeled next to Larian, "farseer we just discovered something urgent that must be seen to immediatly!" Taldeer and the Ranger both looked at Kaelen. Larian, the ranger felt and showed disbelief in his face that something his Rangers could have missed would be found by a Howling banshee. As she stood and turned to lead farseer Taldeer to the cave. Larian followed the warrior at a respectful distance and Taldeer walked shoulder to shoulder with Kaelen as they approached the cave the rest of the Howling banshee guarding the entrance stood to attention.

"Farseer Taldeer the Dire Avengers have found startling evidence in this cave that points to the renegade Eldar, they have been here their presence on Telameth is unsettling." Taldeer stopped at the entrance staring into the dark cave mouth, "Farseer is there something wrong?" Taldeer raised her Runes into the air and drew her sword "if the renegades have been here before I never heard of their presence. We must proceed with caution especially with the monkeigh falling on this world with fangs bared as a wild beast attacks its prey but we will show that a cornered animal is far more dangerous, and graceful then a predator prowling for a meal." both the ranger and howling banshee pulled their weapons realizing the Farseer is preparing for a fight the rest of the howling banshee's drew their weapons as Taldeer entered the cave Larian turned to the exarch "I must join my brother scouts and withdraw from the monkeigh encampment." "As you wish ranger but be quick the warp spiders and guardian squads shall escort you to and from but they will remain hidden incase you need assistance" Larian replied with "no thanks they will only slow me down I am faster without anyone tagging along" her response was curt and mannerless "you will not argue as Farseer Taldeer said we must not underestimate these humans unlike the Orks they are clever and cunning none the less barbaric."

"As you say exarch Kaelen I shall take the warp spiders and only half the guardians I believe it be best to post sentries outside the entrance." said Larian "And alert the Monkeigh to presence of the cave being significant interest no we must leave no trace for they may mistake the cave as a means of hiding or as a base, leave no traces and no sentries" replied Kaelen. "Farseer taldeer will not agree to this it is wreckless" "remember ranger I am in charge of the conflict you are in charge of the other rangers and Farseer Taldeer is here to GUIDE us nothing else we leave no evidence for those monkeigh to investigate the cave even better would be to seal the entrance and bury it the Dire Avengers exarch agrees with you but I am incharge!" as one of the warp spiders approached he heard the tone in the howling banshee's voice and felt sympathy for the Ranger for he had been in the same position before.

As the Howling bansee stalked into the cave after the Farseer, the warp spider and Larian walked away from the cave. Talith of the warp spider leaned over to the ranger "whats your name fellow ranger?" Larian replied "its Larian master ranger and your fellow warrior what is your name?" "its Talith of the warp spiders my exarch has something of an idea thats safer then kaelen's nor shall we inform her of the alterations." Larian glanced at talith wondering why Talith was smirking even behind his warmask he could feel Talith's emotions before he chose the path of the ranger he was a seer. the Exarch of the warp spiders Draech and the warlock Varin leader of the guardians were in the center of the Eldar encampment waiting for the warp spider and Ranger to return to the encampment as the guardians boarded the grav tanks readying for deployment, Larian suspected there was another plan the guardian squads had cooked up wondering if the Farseer was aware or even the howling banshee's exarch.

as the imperial guardsmen begun to deploy from their landing ships the great host of troops were falling into ranks around the valley floor and their command post was surrounded by basilisk tanks and a host of imperial mars pattern leman russ battle tanks and nobody noticed the ripple of energy like ghost traveling between the tents and buildings like phantoms the rangers' cloaks blending with the enviroment Larian was leading his scouts away from the monkeighs' and their sloppy base his rangers hot on his trail moving east to redirect and split the humans like the plan the rangers were to make fake several trails leading to the east towards the sea ... and south away from the Eldar cities in the north just past the mountains where the last of the Eldar civilians were evacuating from telameth and to Ulthwe the craftworld. Three falcon grav tanks moved around the mountain range to broadside the troops lured into following the rangers down a canyon with a cloaked webway gate for the rangers to escape the monkeigh as they pursue the rangers down a deadend where the guardian squads were waiting ontop of the canyon warp spiders were ready to teleport into the area and destroy their transports that would delay the enemies progress when an entire unit disappears without warning. Larian and his rangers stopped at the mouth of the canyon watching the monkeigh transports approach nearly three miles out swallowing the bait just like orks the humans were a gullable breed, "this is Larian the monkeigh have taken the bait and are sending four chimeras' to the canyon for investigation just as you predicted they would suspect anything and like you asked we whispered ideas to investigate the canyon by the time they send reinforcements we will be long gone!"

exarch Draech warned Larian "do not underestimate them they could still take several of us with them or even worse turn the tables keep your minds sharp." The chimera's turned towards the canyon and stopped at the entrance, as the following chimera's came to rest behind the command vehicle two of them opened their hatch. "MOVE OUT!" yelled a seargent and the six squads of guardsmen charged out and filed into parade rest, the seargent approached the troops "Awright ladies listen up command says Eldar troops and maybe even refugees been seen moving down this way find 'em wipe 'em out! The push on this area is dangerous since it is perfect place for an ambush to prevent ourselves from being slaughtered like grox colonel jackson ordered us to keep four squads here and the rest of us are here to smoke 'em out command has basilisk on the horn, so we have artillery and the Blessed Emperor on our side. Them Eldar xeno's got their witches and tricks we have faith and a bigger gun on our side even rumor that the angels of death arriving in the system those aliens dont stand a chance against the MIGHT of the emperor MOVE OUT and show them how great we are in the NAME OF THE EMPEROR!" all the troops would raise their las rifles in salute and whooped to when seargent catilian roared the emperor and the mention of the angels of death's arrival in the system. the four squads charged right after seargent catilian into the canyon un aware that they stood no chance of survival.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors notes: okay thanks for the patience I have been a little busy with my son his school christmas vacation felt like it lasted longer then I remember mine being. Well here is chapter 2 and i will start on chapter 3 in the morning thanks for the reviews and followers

CH 2 Sisters of a deeper bond

Back in the cave farseer Taldeer felt a presence inside the cavern ahead she could tell it was the Dire avengers as she entered the open space Taldeer saw that it was cavernous wonder that opened up for hundreds of yards easily enough for those who worship she who thirst to hide in and evidence was sitting at the feet of the exarch of the Dire avengers she stood there with her war mask in the nook of her left arm. Kaelen approached her with her war mask off now and exarch to exarch they nodded Taldeer sensed a familirarity between the two aware that those two were more then commrades in arms, Kaelen sensed Taldeer's eyes on her and decided it best to keep on point. Taldeer was the first to break the silence "what else is there you wouldnt have brought this to my attention unless there was some other evidence that noted concern the armour and helms of fallen eldar look like their several thousands years old" pileis exarch of the Dire avengers kneeled next to something and pressed three places on the cave wall even though it appeared random the action activated a hole in the floor opened a dozen yards from their location, Stairs folded down from an opening that lead down to an unknown location. Taldeer opened her mind and begun scanning the enviroment for threats or possible presence of others then her cadre of bodyguards she felt something but the sensation felt omnious different like something from not of this plain.

"I sense an artifact down there or a presence of evil darkness, and thirst we must seal that room destroy they entrance and disassemble the key to that door!" "Bury this darnkess we cannot destroy the artifact especially with our limited time here, we must bury it and pray to Eldrad that its as lost as the black library." Kaelen gasped, pileis questioned Taldeer "what of the black library its a myth?" Taldeer turned to pileis "it is not a myth my friend it does exist unfortunately it's lost to us!" this time Kaelen spoke "how could this be" while pileis was pondering weight of the situation Taldeer begun walking towards the entrance of the stairs "what ever malice creature those renegade pirates have captured is asleep for now! Place charges at the bottom of the stairs and make sure that stairwell is sealed permantly" "yes Farseer!" replied both Kaelen and Pileis.

just as Taldeer hovered at the edge of the stair well leading into the abyss she began to sway from side to side Pileis grew concerned, "farseer is anything the matter?" Kaelen decided Taldeer was not to be bothered, "Pileis we have work to do I'll leave one squad of sisters to watch over the farseer you plant as many charges around the cavern and stairs as possible leave nothing to error use all the charges we have and detonate when Farseer Taldeer and my sisters have cleared I shall fetch the Ranger Larian and the others I requested that Exarch Draech watch over Larian and make sure he doesnt do anything foolish." Taldeer overheard this and knew that Draech would never be satisfied with hiding and so reluctantly Taldeer gave Exarch Draech instructions to delay the Monkeigh as much as possible because they fight for the last remaining civilian Eldar who were still evacuating in the North.

The four chimera's never even saw the threat looming until it was too late all three squads of the warpspiders teleported in right next to or ontop of the transports placing explosives on the tanks. The rangers begin shooting the communications officers with radio's on their backs first the few remaining men guarding the chimera transport tanks were shredded between the warp spiders and rangers fire from both directions and the only sound the troops in the canyon heard was the explosions of their transports as they turned around to aide their comrades plasma grenades began raining down from above it was an Ambush, they had walked right into an ambush when it should have been a slaughter of slightly armed xenos' these Eldar were armed heavily warriors. Seargent catilian bellowed "fall back fall back to the chimeras' to reinforce our bro..." A plasma grenade detonated right behind seargent Catilian throwing him to the ground unconscious and severely wounded. The guardian squads picked off the few remaining guards before the Rangers could reinforce them as planned the monkeigh sent a much smaller group of men then Larian expected, seeing no survivors in the melee of the slaughter for it was too short lived for a battle just as Exarch Draech had said it will be a fast strike in and out they never saw it coming. Wave serpents landed next to the Guardians and they began boarding the tanks for transport for stage two of Exarch Draech's plan Larian and his rangers joined one squad of Guardians on a wave serpent and it sped away to the south.

Back at the cave the charges were in place the systems to open the stair well cleverly hidden in the wall were dismantled permantly destroyed. Pileis wanted to join her sister at the temporary Eldar encampment, Pileis began to wonder how progress Kaelen had made back at the camp. As farseer Taldeer and Pileis started to leave the cave they heard a scream echo thru the cave. Not of anger or hate but of fear and terror, Taldeer looked at Pileis without any words they nodded to each other the rest of the dire avengers and howling banshees hugged the walls and blended into the enviroment as best as they could. Shadows appeared coming from the entrance dozens of them with sounds of weeping and crying, occasionally a scream from one of the figures apparently struggling with his captors.

Pileis opened a communique with her sister Kaelen, "sister we are not alone in this cave renegade Eldar have arrived with prisoners looks to me like they are still active in this area of conflict we shall require assistance." Taldeer opened her mind as much as possible keeping focus on remaining hidden from the Dark Eldar but touching the minds of the prisoners seeing nearly two dozen citizen Eldar four of them young Eldar they could not let these Pirates steal their souls! She silently alerted her allies that six of the captives will be armed as quickly as possible since they once followed the path of a warrior they could assist in the coming fight. Farseer Taldeer informed Pileis she will distract the captors with the howling banshee's from the left the dire avengers on the right will come from the shadows after the fighting starts and free the captives. As Pileis finished her conversation with Taldeer her sister Kaelen contacted her, "I saw them I did not have enough sisters to combat them at the entrance I have radioed for reinforcements and will join the fight inside the cave in two minutes." Pileis felt relief knowing her sister would be there to back them up she turned her attention to the Dark Eldar several of them were just warriors but she did notice a Haemonculus among them but no Archon a good sign. As the Dark Eldar approached their hidden key the Haemonculus paused seeing something was out of place, just as he looked up Taldeer's sword came out of the shadows splitting his head in two and the squad of howling banshee's followed Taldeer from the shadows lunging into the Dark Eldar forces before they could react every howling banshee and Taldeer had cut down a Dark Eldar warrior before they even realized they were under attack.

the wyche coven watching the prisoners ran to join the fight hoping to shed blood to drink it and bathe in blood for the sheer pleasure as they abandoned the prisoner's the Dire avengers came out of the shadows their weapons severing the chains freeing the Eldar as instructed the dire avengers handed their extra weapons over to the few Eldar, even in civilian clothing they could be distinguished from the others. The Eldar who use to follow the path of the warrior stood straight even while chained and humiliated, Just as the wyches realized enemies were behind them aswell. They just started to turn as they were cut down by the dire avengers Pileis moved to join Farseer Taldeer in the fight with the rest of the howling banshee's a bunch of mandrakes came thru the entrance outnumbering her troops and prisoner's she had no chance to join Taldeer to reinforce her.

Taldeer held her ground outnumbered thirty to twelve she told her retinue of howling banshee's "we fight because we must, do not falter sister's for we are the righteous they will not be victorious today." just as her sword sang thru the air beheading another Dark Eldar her pistol dispatched two more foul warriors for she who thirst, she saw the young dire avenger move to reinforce her but she saw invisible foes move to cut down the dire avengers from behind. Using her psychic powers revealing the Dark Eldar mandrakes with the rune of witnessing revealing the mandrake Dark Eldar about to attack saving Pileis from certain death, returning her attention to the fight infront of her three more Dark Eldar lunged at Taldeer. Taldeer focused her pyschic powers into her sword wreathing blue flame into her sword she unleashed the energy into the Warriors as she swung her sword cutting them in half the pyschic wave of flame continued thru the warriors slicing several more Dark Eldar warriors behind them, Drelly of the Howling Banshee guarding Farseer Taldeer spun around slicing one Dark Eldar soldier in half at the waist and blocking a strike from above her that came from one of the Dark Eldar warriors to her left. Outside the cave the howling bansee's charged following Kaelen into the Dark Eldar wyches guarding the entrance to the cave with several mandrake warriors.

As kaelen and her sisters' activated their banshee scream the mandrakes fell to their knees clutching their heads blood dripping from their ears and noses, Larian and his rangers targeted the wyches who appeared to be unaffected giving the order his rangers opened fired killing most of the wyches except three who were too close to Kaelen and her howling banshees' a guardian squad charged right thru the melee with the warlock in the lead, he dashed thru the entrance of the cave rushing to aide the Eldar in the cave. The last of the Mandrakes were finished off finished off by the two squads of guardians remaining outside to assist in the fight. Pileis moved to aide the howling banshees and Taldeer just as she charged towards the fighting, a blur flew past pileis it was the warlock varin cutting down four Dark Eldar warriors he lunged into another group cutting them down from behind till he was thru the enemies standing by the farseer's side. The Guardians fell in with Pileis attacking the Dark Eldar from the rear, striking the enemies from both sides. "I am here farseer Taldeer forgive the delay they had warriors out front." "No Varin I should be the one apologizing for I should have forseen these vile renegade Dark Eldar I was distracted by those monkeigh landing on our world." Varin nodded in agreement knowing it wasn't farseer Taldeer's fault for the dark Eldar knew how to exploit oppurtunities to their advantage some of the most experienced farseers' sometimes couldn't detect their presence.

Kaelen saw two of her sisters beheaded by the wych cult leader she lunged to meet her opponet only to be blocked by the last two wyches, as they fought with Kaelen the wyches leader made an attempt to run only to be surrounded by the warpspiders telith and his fellow warp spiders aimed right at her. Ventari the wyches cult leader turned in a blink of an eye and charged for the rangers thinking easy prey for rangers were scouts not warriors. Larian saw the threat told his fellow rangers to fall back and join the guardian squads. Kaelen sliced the first wych blocking her path from the hip to her shoulder as the last of the wyches stood in her way she blocked and parried strike after strike realizing the wych must have used those enhancers to speed themselves up seeing the wych remaining in her way had veins popping in her face and arms, Kaelen worried that Larian would not survive before she could catch up to the wyches leader.

Larian saw the wyches leader coming straight at him and without hesitation opened fire on her knowing full well that her agility would allow her to get in arms reach before he brought her down using his experience and skill in the battle field he thought of a plan drawing her into a trap. "I have you now you weakling Eldar scout!" screamed the wych Larian side stepped a thrust barely dodging the blade bracing his back agaisnt a tree he raised his rifle in a guarded position making the wych falsley believe she had him cornered. Larian smirked all to easy to fool even if she was a renegade Eldar she lunged at Larian he side stepped faster then her. Larian moved towards the tree earlier intentionally moving slow to fool the wych into underestimating him. Ventari's blade wedged in the tree getting stuck, and before she could yank it free the barrel of his sniper rifle leveled to her cheek point blank. Kaelen came out of no where bringing her sword to the wyches neck and talith from behind pointed his blades into her back she had no choice her blade was wedged into a tree, three Eldar training their weapons directly at her she surrendered.

Three dark Eldar were taken prisoners from the fighting, fourteen innocent Eldar freed from their captives now Taldeer had a new deliema. "We must move quick to return these children and innocent citizens to safety! Kaelen well done with the reinforcements, Larian and Pileis I place you both in charge of our innocents being transported to safety". Pileis felt honored to escort the refugees to safety, Larian and Pileis both replied in unison "its our honor to protect the unarmed and innocent." kaelen and Draech looked to the prisoners then to Farseer Taldeer "Farseer what of the prisoners'?" said Draech. Farseer Taldeer looked at the three surviving dark Eldar "we shall see what they know interrogate them I didn't see their archon, meaning he is still out there hunting us the monkeigh or both."


End file.
